Dear My Love
by phix27
Summary: Dramione. Songfic. Hermione follows Draco.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters are by J.K.Rowling and the song is by Everance.

A/N: Written for the Songfic #1 contest on the Hideaway. Also for my friend Rose, who is trying to get her love too. For my friend Witchy who loves Dramione fics.

**Dear My Love**

By: phix27

Hermione was scared. She was always so calm and cool, but she was scared this time. He told her not to be, that it was going to be alright. But still, she was scared. Her love, her one and only love, had to kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She was scared for him.

She knew he wasn't like this. He was a kind, sweet, loving person- no matter what Harry and Ron said. He forbid her to tell anyone about them. She snuck away into the night, just to meet him, just to kiss him. To feel those velvet lips touch hers just once made her knees weak. Forbidden love. That is what they had. But she didn't care. She was too deep.

Hermione knows every thing about him. Her prince in black armor. He longs to be free. Free from the pressure. Free from the Dark Lord, from society, and most of all, from his Father.

She passes him in the hallway, wishing beyond hope, that she could go up and kiss him. Hold his hand, tell him everything was going to be OK. But she knew, everything wasn't going to be OK. So she keeps pretending, keeps waiting till night to release her desire.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand  
_

The day came. He wanted her to stay at Hogwarts, where it was safe. She refused. Hermione couldn't bear not seeing his face. She battled a Death Eater, dodging with Harry's elixir. The clock strikes midnight. The time has come. She rushes just in time to see Snape kill Dumbledore. Hermione grabs Draco's hand, pulling him along. They're running across the grounds, Snape in the lead. Harry was shooting curses at their backs.

"I love you Draco!" she yells to him.

"I love you too Mya!" he yells back.

_  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be halfway to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name _

We run and finally find a little cave to sleep in. I curl up next to Draco and soon go to sleep. I dream of Draco and I, safe at last. I am so happy in the dream and then… we must move. But I want to find a safe place, where we don't have to keep moving. Were Draco and I can stay. But maybe it's only in my dreams.

__

I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one know who we are there   
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there 

It's been two months that we've been away. I've noticed a change in Draco. He's stopped kissing me so much, stopped touching me. I long for his touch again. I long to hear him say 'I love you Mya' to me again. And I wish we could go back to the way it was.

One night, I have a feeling of dread that I can't shake. Like something is going to happen. I curl up next to Draco, longing to feel him hold me tight. I drift into sleep…

I wake in the arms of Neville.

"Neville?" I ask.

"Yes Hermione," he answers not looking down at me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Me? I'm going home to bed. You? You're going to Azkaban."_  
_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now   
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you  
_

Four months later, the Dark Lord has been killed. Draco and I have been released from jail, found not guilty. Draco doesn't talk to me anymore. He doesn't make eye contact.

"Draco?"

"Yes Hermione?" He doesn't use my nickname anymore. It's like he doesn't care.

"Where are we going?"

"Me? I'm going home. You? I don't really know and I don't really care."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"When did you stop loving me?"

"I don't think I ever did Hermione. Goodbye and have a nice life." And with those words, he left me to myself.

_  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now   
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now  
_

Sometimes I have that dream. But I don't think on it. The pain would break my heart. Again.


End file.
